


beauty of the times

by InLust



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, Wild West, Women Supporting Women, the doctor + hats, the doctor flirting unconsciously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: because the doctor always notices how pretty their companions are and she just HAS to let yaz know





	beauty of the times

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thought in my head honestly it's just playing into bisexual yaz
> 
> "is this women supporting women? is this platonic flirting? or is this flirting flirting? either way i'm blushing" #mood

“So, how’s it look?” Ryan asks with a flourish as he rushes into the main console room donning and flicking his trench dramatically. “I feel like a real cowboy.” He runs his fingers along the brim of his stetson proudly. With the leather boots to match

The Doctor smiles brightly. “You look dashing, Ryan. However, might I offer you something more appropriate of the times?” She pulls out a bowler hat and holds it out to Ryan.

Ryan stares at it skeptically. “Doctor, that’s not exactly cool looking.” 

The Doctor pouts and takes back the hat offend. “It’s perfect. I had a good Stetson once, but my wife shot it off my head though.” She rubs the back of her hair, recalling the memory. "She shot a lot of my hats."

“Did the Doc just say she had a wife?” Graham appears, tugging at the bandana around his neck.

“Yup, lovely woman. Tried to kill me once.” The Doctor says nonchalantly before she shoves the bowler hat on top of her head. “Haha! Cool, eh?”

Ryan snorts and shakes his head. “In your outfit? Seems a bit out of place.” 

The Doctor smiles anyway. “Alright, now where is Yaz? Because I’m ready to find out why the TARDIS sent us to 1868 Wyoming. Wyoming. Wyoming.” The Doctor sticks her tongue out as if she’s tasted something bad. “That word’s funny on this mouth.” 

“Alright, don’t laugh, I don’t usually wear dresses.” Yaz’s voice catches their attention. She’s fashioned in a simply wide pinstripe Edwardian dress with a modest neckline underneath a tailored fit jacket that hugs her unexpected curves. She’s tied her hair so that it rests on one shoulder. It's an elegant and simple look that still has Yaz feeling self conscious. It's a new era. Different clothes make her feel different.

Ryan and Graham barely get a glance before the Doctor immediately responds, “You look beautiful!” She pushes between the two quickly. She stares at Yaz in awe, as if she’s the most beautiful being she’s ever seen.

"Aw, Doctor, you're exaggerating," Yaz tries to brush off. 

“No, no!" The Doctor insists, hands on Yaz's shoulders seriously. "Honestly, it's beautiful. You're beautiful. You chose a very practical outfit and very of the time period. Even if it looks simple, you’d be surprised how classy of an outfit that is. You’re dressed like a real lady.” 

Yaz smiles at the Doctor’s comment, feeling the warmth in her cheeks. “I suppose that’s nice of you to say?” She stares at Ryan, who tries to decipher the Doctor’s behavior, and Graham, who just stares with approval.

“I would hope so!” the Doctor brightly says, eyes wide and smile radiant. She turns, holding out her arm out for Yaz to hold onto. “Now, Wyoming!--Wy-oming-Wyo-ming-you know what I mean,” she brushes off with a slight annoyance. 

She’s about to walk off when she realizes Yaz hasn’t held on. 

“Oh!” Yaz blushes as she grabs onto the Doctor’s arm. “How chivalrous of you, Doctor.” 

“Force of habit I suppose,” the Doctor responds. “Don’t matter if I’m a woman, yeah?” 

Yaz shakes her head and walks with the Doctor. “Doesn’t matter to me.” She has to admit, it’s quite comfortable walking with the Doctor arm in arm. 

“Onward!” The Doctor cheers as she walks them outside of the TARDIS. 

“I mean, Yaz looks good, but does she look that good?” Ryan whispers to Graham carefully. 

“Manners, Ryan!” Graham chides. Ryan shrugs in response. “I’m wondering if the Doctor should be flirting when she’s got a wife.” 

Ryan waves his hands. "You see I thought she was being aggressively 'women supporting women,' you know?"

Graham stares at Ryan in confusion. "Aggressively women supporting women? That's a thing?"

"I mean it's that or flirting right?"

"I'm so confused." Graham pushes the Stetson further down onto his head. 

Ryan throws up his hands. "Not as confused as Yaz is!"  


End file.
